


A Glimpse of the Past

by Mystic_reader



Series: Deanna!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, NSFW, NSFW nudity in photographs., Nudity, POV Outsider, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_reader/pseuds/Mystic_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess just wants to know a little more about the guy she's dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren’t mine. Written for fun, not for profit. 
> 
> Outsider POV, takes place during Sam's first year at Stanford. Totally self-indulgent, my own personal Sam/girl!Dean canon.
> 
> Some canon episodes never happened in my universe. For a full list of episodes and the order they appear in this universe, along with any other changes, you can go to [GirlDeanFic](http://girldeanfic.tumblr.com/masterpost) on Tumblr.

Jess isn’t snooping. She isn’t, really. She just wants to know a little bit more about the guy she’s going to go out with tonight. Sam is tall and handsome and sweet. He’s funny and has an amazing smile, but Jess still doesn’t know much about him. Sam rarely talks about himself. He’s always more interested in hearing about her. Which is flattering, but when she tries to get him to talk about himself, he just sort of...shuts down.

She knows he’s an army brat, that he moved around a lot so he doesn’t really have any other friends outside of those he’s made at school...Leo and Kara and Brady. He did tell her once that Brady was the closest thing he’s ever had to a best friend. But the only thing any of them have gotten out of him about his family is that he has a sister and his mom is dead.

Now she’s standing in Sam’s dorm room, waiting for him to finish his shower, and she can’t help but look around, hoping to discover a few clues about the mysterious Sam Winchester.

There are books on his desk, and others fill the bookshelf against the wall. There’s even some on the floor by the bed. So...he likes to read. That’s something.

She looks at the cork board over Sam's desk but the only things pinned there is a copy of his class schedule and a flyer for the Christmas concert they all went to last month. There are no posters on the walls, no pictures of family. In fact, the room is pretty bare. Not a single hit at Sam’s interests, his loves, or passions.

There is a CD player on the nightstand next to his bed. Jess sits down next to it and flips the lid open. Dave Matthews Band.

After wrestling with her conscience for a moment, she pulls the nightstand’s drawer open. She’s sort of expecting porn or something but the only thing inside is a pile of photos. Finally _something_.

She can hear the shower still going, so she should have a couple of more minutes before Sam comes back. She pulls the photos out to get a better look at them.

They are pictures of a girl. All of them...the same girl. Maybe an old girlfriend? Whoever she is, she’s pretty. She has long dark blond hair and she looks really happy. Most of them look like they were taken on the same day, at a lake, or reservoir. It looks like she's skinny dipping in a couple, in others, she's smiling and laughing at the camera. Other pictures are more intimate. Images of what looks to be the same girl lying in bed without a shirt on. Definitely a old girlfriend then. Even if the intimate pictures feel almost voyeuristic, like they might have been taken on the sly, without the girl’s noticing.

Jess has only known Sam for a few months. And this is only their second date, so they haven’t really talked about past relationships yet, but she’s sure he’s single. He said he was at least. Maybe this was the girl he had to leave behind. Surely, someday, Sam will tell her about her.

When Sam finally came back to his room, Jess is sitting innocently in the recliner by the window, far away from the nightstand and the hidden pictures.

It’s weeks later when Jess finally gets to ask about Sam’s past girlfriends. She’s surprised though when he tells her he’s never been in a serious relationship. Jess frowns and tries to act like her confusion is only about how some lucky girl hadn’t snatched him up before. She’s really dying to ask about the girl in the photos, but Sam doesn’t know she knows about that...so she remains quiet and tries not to let it bother her that Sam is being less than honest with her.

Two years later, Jess finally meets Sam’s sister. The girl is pretty, with long dark blond hair and Jess can’t shake the feeling that she’s seen her before.

[](https://imgur.com/GUJmFxR)

[](https://imgur.com/59c6ox5)

[](https://imgur.com/dRUSLkW)

[](https://imgur.com/PwRnPdo)

[](https://imgur.com/ejhfh57)

[](https://imgur.com/djafE8D)

[](https://imgur.com/aUtx1tz)

[](https://imgur.com/HLf1n6c)

[](https://imgur.com/LUhpsYF)

[](https://imgur.com/2HliINY)

[](https://imgur.com/jOqVORR)

[](https://imgur.com/eGyJAFe)

[](https://imgur.com/WNh4TeE)

[](https://imgur.com/j6nY3VR)

[](https://imgur.com/HTNoI26)

[](https://imgur.com/A8ZzIjS)

[](https://imgur.com/jF3Ymn2)

[](https://imgur.com/vhl43Yn)

[](https://imgur.com/VzNCwbx)


End file.
